A year with the Own
by On top of cloud 9
Summary: This is basically about Kel's squire years with the King's Own. One year in particular. It involves our favorite blue eyed Sergeant, and our beloved Meathead. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Surprises, Thoughts, and Feelings

**A/N: Ok this is just an idea that I had…I needed something to do at my dad's house, while my other story is at my mom's house…So a friend of mine suggested that I write another story. So special thanx to ConfusedKnight! This will either be KN or KD…I haven't decided yet. Hope you like this…R/R!**

**Disclaimer: The great Tamora Pierce owns the main characters, but I own the plot and anything you don't recognize.**

Kel was riding atop Hoshi, with the wind in her hair and all the wondrous smells of springtime filling her nose. She was once again away from the palace, and, not to mention, all of her friends. Being the squire of the Knight Commander of the Kings Own meant that she always needed to be ready to leave on short notice. This time, they had left early in the morning, after receiving reports from the Scanran border. It seemed that many villages directly in contact with border; were being raided continuously by a group of bandits. So Kel was traveling with Raoul, Dom's squad of the Own, and another squad as well.

Kel couldn't help thinking; _I wonder how long we'll be away this time… _

The truth was, she hated being away from all her friends and all her animals. _I miss them all so much! Especially Neal._ A part of her added. _Where did that come from?_ She thought hastily. W_ell…I suppose I might miss him more because, out of all of them, he is my best friend…_She let her mind wander. _Either that or you still have deeper feelings for him. _Her treacherous mind hinted evilly.

She blocked out all thoughts of Neal from there on. She tried to concentrate on a smooth calm lake. When that didn't work, she tried a rock. _I am a stone._ She thought. _I am a stone. _She hardly realized that everyone had stopped until she Hoshi bumped into the horse ahead of her. The person spun in the saddle to look at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down. "I was thinking about something…" She looked up and saw that it was Dom.

"Yes, well, do try to pay attention Keladry." he said, teasing her.

She grinned. "Oh yes Sir, Sergeant Domitan Sir, I will." she retorted, teasing him right back.

"If you two are done being childish," interrupted Raoul, "I will give the men their orders." He said it strictly, but his eyes were laughing.

Raoul dismounted, and Kel followed suit. She took Drum's reins and led him and Hoshi to a nearby river for a drink. She returned a moment later, and found a tree to tether them to.

Everyone was seated around a large rock, staring at the map in the center. Raoul was addressing Dom's squad with orders.

"…You will ride in through the woods, to scout out the area." He said. "Is that understood?" he added looking directly at Dom.

"Of course Sir." he replied with an innocent smirk.

"We can't afford any mishaps. We've had reports that there are any where from 10 to 40 raiders out there, so look alive!" he finished with a flourish.

All the men stood, and walked their horse to the stream. Raoul spotted Kel, and went over to her.

"Well Sir, what are the orders?" she asked him.

"Flynn's squad will be splitting, half stay with me, and half go to the rear. Dom's squad, will be fanning out to the sides and to the front to scout the area around us." he answered.

Kel nodded. "And what of me Sir?" she asked suddenly. "Where do I go?"

"Well, you may choose where you wish to go. You can stay with me, go with Dom, or go with Flynn's men to the rear." he replied.

_Let's go with the handsome Domitan. _A part of her said. She shook that thought away. "I will stay with you Sir." she said. "In case you need me."

Raoul nodded his approval, and walked over to Drum. He gave the signal to mount up, and everyone matched his movements. Kel quickly leapt onto Hoshi's back, and pulled her in line next to Raoul. He gave the signal move out, and all the men went to their posts.

"Kel, have you got my map with you?" he asked her abruptly.

"Of course Sir." she replied. She dug into her saddle bag, and quickly located the correct map. She handed it to him.

He opened it up, and marked their position. Then he traced a line from where they were, to a mountainous area. He handed the map back to Kel and said, "That is where the bandits supposedly area." Kel looked at the map, and was shocked too see that the raiders had foolishly secluded themselves in a valley, with rocky hills on all sides.

"But Sir, if they have set up camp right here, they must be very sure of their numbers." she stated.

"Yes, and that is what worries me." he replied.

They rode along in silence for about seven or eight miles, with Kel still studying the map. The Raoul realized something. "Kel," he said. "Does it seem a little, _quiet_ to you?" Kel listened for a moment, then noticed that there were no sounds other than the beat of the horses' hooves. _There should be animals. _Thought Kel. _Where are all the birds? And squirrels?_ She wondered. Suddenly, Dom burst out of the woods, followed by his entire squad. He rode straight up to Raoul and Kel, panting. "Sir, there are more than 40 raiders." he gasped, between breaths.

"Well how many are there?" asked Raoul confused.

Kel looked at the faces of Dom's men. They all looked as if they had just seen a ghost. Their eyes were flicking back and forth frightened, and their features were pale.

Kel threw a questioning look at Dom, and waited for him to answer Raoul.

Finally, he spoke, "Sir, there are over two hundred bandits, and a little less than half of them, are red robed mages." He looked very solemn, very serious. Kel was a little taken aback; she had never seen Dom this way. His normally laughing, brilliant sapphire eyes had become a dull blue. She looked to Raoul, his face held no emotion. He was staring at Dom, as if wishing him to say, "Just kidding!" or "You should see your face!" but he didn't. Dom's face was as un-readable as his own. Kel dismounted, and walked over to Raoul. "Sir," she said calmly. When he turned to look at her she asked, "What would you like us to do?" That seemed to snap him out of his trance-like state. He looked at Dom. "Is there anywhere that we can make camp?"

Dom nodded and pointed to the trees. "There is a clearing right through there." he said.

Raoul gave the signal to move out, and trotted off into the woods. Kel remounted Hoshi, and followed the men. They rode for about twenty minutes or so, and reached a small clearing. It was just big enough for a few tents, and a small camp fire. There was a stream a short distance away, for fresh water, and bathing. Kel went to fetch some water, while the others divided up the rest of the chores. She took Hoshi, Drum, Raoul's riding mount, and Peachblossom with her.

She watered each horse, and then filled a large jug, eight canteens, and two pails. She put the jug and the canteens in the many saddlebags, and hooked the pails on two of the saddle horns. Then she knelt down to splash her face with the cold water. When she sat up, she saw something on the other bank sparkle in the fading sunlight. She was about to see what it was, when she heard Raoul call everyone back. She sighed. _I'll have to look another time._ She thought. She gathered the reins, and started to trudge back to camp.

She met up with Dom on the way, and they walked back together. When they reached the clearing, Kel set the pails by the fire, handed the canteens to their owners, and gave the jug to Raoul. Then she un-tacked the horses, and picketed them with the other mounts. When that was done, she sat by the fire and waited -with the others- for Raoul to speak. The first thing he said was, "Do we have any mages with us?" Three hands shot up. "Can you do speaking spells?" When they all nodded, Raoul pointed to the first man. "You contact Alanna the Lioness." he scurried off to his tent. There was a burst of yellow light, and a hushed voice could be heard. "You," he said, addressing the second. "Contact Numair Salamin." he too, ran off to his tent. His tent was farther away, so only a pale red glow could be seen. "And you," he nodded to the final mage. "Please contact King Jonathan." The man nodded but stayed where he was. "Would you like to talk to him personally Sir?" he asked timidly. Raoul smiled. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you Bryen."

The mage moved away and started concentrating. Soon he had a ball of deep brown fire in his palm, and was talking into it. Then he motioned for Raoul. The other mages returned from their tents, just as Kel heard a clap, and the familiar phrase, "So mote it be." Raoul and Bryen returned to the fire. The other mages –Hilmar and Dalton- gave their reports. Alanna was a two days ride away, but it would take Numair and Jon longer, as they were both in Corus.

As for backup, Alanna was traveling with Buri's rider group, Numair would come with Daine, and some mages from the university, and Jon was bringing the rest of Third Company. Not to mention, the four of them were the greatest mages in Tortall. Numair the Black robed mage, and Daine the Wildmage. Jon with his powerful Gift and the Dominion Jewel. Alanna, Goddess blessed and an extremely powerful Gift. No one would want to cross them separately, let alone all together.

Raoul dismissed the men, and he and Kel retired to their adjoining tents. Kel's heart was beating fast. _If Alanna is coming, that means that Neal is too! _Her heart told her head excitedly. _Shut-up._ Retorted her head. They kept arguing, and Kel didn't realize that Raoul was talking to her. "Kel? Kel are you alright?"

She looked up. "Y-yes Sir, I'm fine." She smiled to emphasize her words. "Were you saying something?" she asked.

"I was just saying how odd this is. Why would so many Scanrans be working together?"

Kel thought for a moment before saying, "You're right Sir, this is odd. Scanrans hate working together." she frowned. "Sir, what if it's an illusion? What if there are only a few bandits and a mage or two?"

Raoul thought for a moment. "Do you have you griffin-feather headband with you?"

Kel nodded.

"Good, when Alanna arrives, we will have Dom take us to the ravine the bandits are staying in.

"Sir? I would like to scout out the area tomorrow morning if that's alright."

"Sure Kel," he replied. "Just don't get into trouble."

Kel stifled a yawn. Raoul saw it, and shooed her off to bed. He crawled into his own bedroll, and fell asleep.

Kel went into her adjoined tent, and began rifling through her bags. She found what she was looking for, and set it under her pillow. She changed into her nightgown, and set her glaive next to her within easy reach. She sighed, and sank into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Apologies From Me

A/N: Hey guys! How's your summer? Mine is very boring and un-eventful…Anyway I'm so glad you all loved my new fic! I have some of the next chapter written but it's on my mom's computer and she banned me and my brothers from it…so as soon as she gives it back I will finish the next chapter and get it uploaded! I promise!

So until then Review Answers:

magewhisperer: I'm glad you like it! I was afraid no one would like it…I'm no good at choices…are you sure you don't wanna pick for me?

coolmarauders: Thanx! That's what I was going for…lol

darkjdeg: lol! Thanx! I definitely will!

Shang Warrior Phoenix: Thank you! I will!

Confusedknight: Ok I will! ASAP I promise!

USNA: Ok I will! Glad you like it!

dancer4eva: lol ok! I'm glad you like it!

redbird-flying-away: I don't know either…But I wanted to have her traveling with the Own and she probably wouldn't travel with them if she was a knight…glad you liked it

Sorceress Shadow Rain: Yep, nope, k…sorry just had to do that…I will post it as soon as I get my stuff from my moms computer and as soon as I finish the chapter of course…

thingy of um thingyness: lol! I'll take it you like the story?

Sunkissed Guacamole: That's what I was thinking at first…and I think I'll go with that but I'll make it interesting….

nativewildmage: lol! Glad you like it so much! I don't know which one I like better either…I'll update ASAP!

lianhuaflower13: Glad you think so! I know your # too! No they don't…at least not that I know of anyway…


	3. Morning Adventures

**A/N: Ok guys I know I just said I couldn't write anything for a while cuz what I had was on my moms computer but I decided to re-write what I had…cuz it was hardly anything… anyway so here you go enjoy! Oh and if you read my other fic Weddings, I'll try to convince my mom this weekend to let me update that one too…but I couldn't rewrite that one cuz I had way more done…**

Dom's POV

Dom awoke to the sound of a tent door being opened. He rolled over in his bedroll so that he was on his stomach. His tent flap was slightly ajar, allowing him a clear view of the campsite. It was still slightly dark, but his eyes adjusted quickly. It only took him a moment to figure out who else was awake. Kel. Dom watched her silently from inside his tent. She had crawled out of her warm and cozy bed, and was pulling her boots on over thick wool socks. After she finished lacing them up, she stood and dusted herself off. She shivered against the cool spring air, and retreated into her tent.

"Gods." whispered Dom. "She is so beautiful."

Kel re-emerged from her tent with a traveling cloak around her shoulders. She quietly traipsed through the camp to where the horses were picketed. She quickly located Peachblossom in the growing light. She grabbed his halter off the tree that they had dubbed 'the tack tree', and slipped it over his nose with practiced ease. She also found a lead rope and clipped it onto the halter. She started to walk away and then stopped. She seemed to be considering something.

Dom continued to watch her every move.

Peachblossom gave his mistress a gentle push in the back as if to say, 'weren't we going somewhere?' Kel shook her head and mumbled something to the horse. Dom strained his ears to hear what she was saying, but to no avail.

Peachblossom snorted and stamped his foot impatiently. Kel left him for a moment. She wandered over to the tack tree, and selected another halter. Dom watched in astonishment as Kel haltered his mount. Then she fetched another lead rope, and led Spirit over to where Peachblossom waited. Peachblossom eyed the new arrival obviously contemplating whether or not to sink his teeth into the other horse. But Kel stepped between the two before he had decided. She led them through camp trying desperately not to make noise. She stopped outside of Dom's tent. Dom quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Kel opened the tent flap and said softly, "Dom,"

He rolled over, still faking it.

"Dom wake up." she prodded.

She tapped his shoulder and he stirred.

"Kel?" he asked, with phony drowsiness.

She nodded. "Get up and come with me." she whispered.

She stood up and left the tent. She stuck her head back in and added, ""I'll explain later."

Dom literally jumped out of his bedroll and into his clothes. _I wonder what this is about…_Dom thought, slipping on his boots. He left his tent and looked around for Kel. He spotted her at the edge of camp holding the two feisty horses. He walked over to her and took Spirit's lead from her left hand. His fingertips brushed her palm, and he felt a warmth flow though his hand. He saw her lush slightly and he knew she felt it too.

"Umm…w-we better hurry." she stammered, putting up her Yamani mask.

"Right," he replied. "Uh…by the way, where exactly are we going?"

"Come with me," she said.

She hopped nimbly onto Peachblossom's bare back, and quietly urged him into the woods. Dom sighed and followed her.

He guided his mount up next to her. When they were out of earshot of camp, he turned to her and said, "Ok, spill."

She looked at him. She was drawn to his bright blue eyes, and for a moment she was lost in two swirling pools of brilliant color. She felt as if she could tell him anything, and everything. She felt…safe. "Well, yesterday when I was getting water, I saw something across the river. And I wanted to see what it was, that's why I got up so early." she said.

"So…How does this involve me?" he asked. "Couldn't stand t be away from me?" he added teasingly.

"No," she replied simply.

His face held a look of mock hurt.

"I-I brought you along in case…just in case I got hurt or something. When his look didn't go away, she laughed and added, "And maybe because I didn't want to be lonely."

He grinned at her. "Alas! I knew it to be true!" he taunted. "You can't hide your true feelings from me!"

She laughed again. They rode on, teasing each other all the way, until they reached the small river.

Kel scanned the opposite bank. She once again saw the sun glint off of an unknown object. She swung her legs off Peachblossom's broad back and landed smoothly on the rocky ground. She looked up at Dom. "Coming?" she teased. He jumped down and joined her by the water. "Kel, wont people wonder where we are?"

She thought for a moment, still looking out across the calm water, then shook her head. "I told Raoul last night, and everyone will just assume that you heard me leave and came after me." she beamed at him. "Which is partially true, because you did hear me leaving, and you would have come whether I asked you to or not. Am I right?"

Dom grinned sheepishly. "Nothing gets past you, Mother." He waved an arm towards the river. "Now that that's settled, shall we?" he smirked.

"We shall," she replied with a flourish.

They tied Peachblossom and Spirit to a nearby tree, and waded into the slow current. Although this part of the river wasn't very fast, it was still slow going. They trudged through the waist high water, trying not to slip on the rocks. When they finally reached the opposite bank, Kel suggested that they sit and dry out for a minute. As soon as they were both partially dry, Kel started looking for the thing she had seen. Dom followed closely behind her. Suddenly Kel stooped to pick something up, and Dom, without realizing she had stopped, ran into her. This caused them both to tumble head over heels, until they hit a tree. Well Dom hit a tree and Kel hit him…but the point is they both stopped. Kel groaned. "Ouch, my head," she grumbled. "Dom why did you do that?" she asked harshly.

"I dishn't dul itton pulpus!" Came the muffled, yet indignant reply. (A/N: if you cover you mouth with your hand and say, 'I didn't do it on purpose' it sounds like 'I dishn't dul itton pulpus' try it)

"Huh?"

He tapped her hip impatiently. She looked down, and then jumped up. She had landed, and been sitting, on Dom's head. As soon as she got up she said, "I'm so sorry Dom!"

"That's ok Kel," he said standing up. "The whole thing was my fault anyway…" He noticed she had something in her hand. "Kel, what's that your holding?"

She looked down. "Oh right. "This is what I saw last night." she explained. "I didn't know what it was though, then."

Dom held out a hand. "May I see it?" he asked.

She nodded and dropped it into his outstretched palm. Dom fingered the object. It was a large clear crystal, that had a slight pink tinge to it. They both recognized it immediately. It was used by mages, for scrying. It was extremely shiny and smooth surfaced, making it easy to see images clearly. It could be used for other things too, but scrying was the main use.

SNAP!

Kel and Dom jumped and were scanning the tree line. _Oh no _Kel thought. She slowly lifted her head and looked upwards. There, in the trees above them, with the head of a man and the body of a spider, was a spidren. They heard a few more twigs snap, and then they were trapped between three large, very hungry looking spidrens.

**A/N: Ha Ha! A cliffie! I am such a hypocrite…Oh well…I know it's short but it's better than nothing right! And don't worry, they can't die, they're the main characters! And no matter how much you beg I refuse to tell you what happens next! **

**Review Answers:**

**gymcatgrl: I'm glad you liked it! I'm not sure…I haven't decided yet! **

**dancer4eva: True…does this count?**

**lianhuaflower13: How's this? Good? Have fun in Seattle!**


	4. Helpful Meatheads, and Angry Lionesses

**A/N: Ok I promise they don't die…I couldn't kill Kel and Dom, never ever! And since you all wanted me to tell you what I have planned…I will. I'm going to…nope sry can't do it…you'll just have to read and find out! **

**Disclaimer: I uh…umm…ok fine I'll admit it…I don't own any of this it all belongs to Tamora Pierce…but I do own the plot and some future characters…**

**Review Answers at the bottom! Enjoy!**

Kel thought about making a run for it, but realized they would never make it. _We might never make it anyway… _She said to herself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, twelve people atop warhorses, burst out of the trees. One spidren fell, with ten arrows sticking out of its ugly deformed body. Another was slashed open by two swordsmen. The last to die was the one directly above the stranded sergeant and squire. It took three spears and five arrows to bring it down. Kel and Dom leapt aside to avoid the falling spidren. Then they turned to face their saviors.

Kel smiled. "Well well, isn't this a nice surprise!"

"Well if it isn't Squire Meathead!" smirked Dom. Kel punched him in the arm.

"Now Dom, be nice! Squire Meathead just saved our lives!" she said with mock sternness.

Neal scowled. "Can't you too ever be nice?" he asked in a slightly whiney voice. Kel and Dom burst out laughing. Behind them, someone cleared their throat.

"If you three are done being childish, I do suggest that we move out before more spidrens arrive…" Alanna reprimanded.

"Or something worse." added Buri. The Riders murmured their agreement.

Neal offered a hand to Kel. She took it and was pulled up into the saddle behind her best friend. Her hand, and the other parts of her anatomy that came in contact with Neal, felt as if they were on fire. It was the same as when Dom had touched her earlier, only more noticeable.

"Uh…Alright b-back there Kel?" Neal said, stammering slightly.

Kel grinned, tightening her grip on his waist. _He feels it too. _She thought inwardly.

She looked around and saw that one of the female Riders had pulled Dom up behind her. She felt a small pang of jealousy, but it passed as Neal started to ford the river. She hugged him closer, so as not to fall off.

Neal smiled to himself, then stopped abruptly. _I can't be having thoughts like this! Kel is my best friend!_ His head screamed. _But these thoughts are so nice…_ His heart replied dreamily. _And besides, she could always be more…_

His head and heart argued all the was across the river, with poor Neal stuck in the middle. When the reached the bank, Kel slid off of Magewhisperer, and clambered onto Peachblossom. Dom got off of Fate; Kiya's gelding, and hopped onto Spirit's bare back. Kel rode in between Neal and Dom thinking. "Neal," she said suddenly. He looked at her startled.

"Yes Kel?" he replied.

I was just wondering…" she went on.

When she didn't finish, he gently prodded her by saying, "Wondering what Kel?"

"Well," she said "I thought you guys wouldn't be here at least until tomorrow or possibly the next day, yet here you are…"

Neal chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd ask." he replied. "I was beginning to think you didn't care about your loveable Meathead." he added with mock hurt.

Kel laughed lightly. "Never my dear Nealan. I could never, ever, forget to care about my precious Meathead!" she drawled sarcastically.

"You wound me deeply Kel." he replied, shaking his head.

Alanna sighed. "Honestly, you two are worse than Jon and I ever were as squires. Why did I ever choose you as my squire Queenscove?"

"Because you wanted someone with as sharp a tongue as your own?" Neal supplied.

"Alright Nealan," Alanna replied smartly. "Since you think you're so quick witted, when we get to camp, we're going to spar." And with that, she galloped off.

"She doesn't know the way…" Kel pointed out.

They heard an angry roar from up ahead.

"Apparently she just realized that." smirked Neal.

Kel glared at him. Then grinned and said to Peachblossom, "Peachblossom, bite him."

Peachblossom pulled back his lips, exposing his large teeth.

Neal gulped. "N-no need for that! I'll be good! I promise!" he assured Kel.

Kel sighed. "Well, I hate to take away his fun…but I suppose you do have a spar-date with Alanna and I want you to be in tip-top condition for your whooping…so I suppose I won't have Peachblossom bite you."

Neal sighed with relief. Peachblossom looked at his mistress as if to say, 'Just a little bite?'

Kel patted his neck. "I'll let you bite him later Peachblossom."

The group heard yet another angry roar from Alanna, this time farther to the left…

"Camp's awake." murmured Dom.

The Riders –and Neal- snickered. Kel and Buri didn't.

"No wonder they call her 'the Lioness'." added Neal.

Everyone, except for Buri and Kel, burst out laughing.

"Are you two finished yet?" Kel asked impatiently.

Dom and Neal nodded.

"Good." she said. "Then I'm going to go find Alanna, before she tears the forest apart." She rode off in the direction that the angry shrieks were coming from.

Kel guided Peachblossom –with her knees- through the trees to find the angry Lioness.

When she found her, she was sitting atop Darkmoon, in a cluster of pine trees, looking around desperately in all directions. Kel decided not to say anything just yet, and rode up silently behind Alanna. Just as she was directly behind Darkmoon, Peachblossom stepped on a twig and it snapped. Alanna spun in her saddle, and whipped out her sword in one swift movement. The tip of the blade was to Kel's throat before she could say a word.

She gulped. "Umm…Alanna? It's just me…"

Alanna nodded curtly and lowered her weapon. Kel rubbed her neck, grateful that it was still attached. She rode up beside Alanna. "I wanted to show you the way back to our camp…" she said quietly.

"I appreciate it." Alanna replied coldly.

Kel was very hurt. Her idol, her hero, the one woman she looked up to, was being cruel to her, when all she had wanted to do was help. Alanna seemed to realize she had hurt the young girl's feelings, although Kel was doing a very good job of covering them with her Yamani mask.

"I'm sorry Keladry, I didn't mean to be rude it's just that… if some people knew I was talking with you, they might think that I somehow helped you to earn your shield. And I don't want anyone to treat you badly for it." Alanna looked very apologetic, so Kel decided to forgive her.

"That's ok Alanna, I understand. Although, there's really no one here who would care in the least…and please, call me Kel. I hate it when people call me Keladry; it makes me feel so…old."

Alanna laughed. "And what's wrong with being old Kel?" she asked slyly.

"Hmm…I don't know…I'll let you know when I'm your age!" Kel teased.

"You're so asking for it Mindelan!" Alanna joked.

That was how it went on until they reached the Own's camp. Laughing, talking and getting to know each other.

When they got back, they found that Dom, Neal, Buri, and the Rider group were already back. Dom and Neal were sitting around the fire with the members of Dom's squad, Raoul, Buri, and her Riders. Neal saw Alanna and bolted for his tent.

"Queenscove!" Alanna barked. Neal tentatively poked his head out of his tent, expecting the worst. "Take care of Darkmoon, and then set up my tent." Was all Alanna said, before sitting with her friends at the fire. Neal gaped. There was no way Alanna would have forgotten about their spar, at least not on her own. He glanced at Kel. She was trying desperately to cover her laugh by putting up her Yamani mask. Se was still laughing slightly as she quickly un-tacked Peachblossom and went to her tent. The sight of her laughing figure made Neal grin.

_Kel._ He thought. _She must have something to do with Alanna forgetting our fencing match._ Then before he could stop himself, he added, _Gods I love her._ Neal stopped. _Did I just say I loved Kel? It must just be because she just saved me from a duel with the Lioness…_He assured himself. _But what if that's not the reason?_ He asked. _What if I really do have feelings for her?_ His eyes wandered around the campsite as he continued grooming Darkmoon. They lingered on his cousin, who was stoking the fire, before resting on Kel. She had left her tent, and was sitting in between Raoul and Buri. He studied her face. She had dreamy hazel eyes, framed by long soft lashes. Her lips were full and perfect, her cheekbones well defined. Her light brown hair, cut just below her earlobes, accented her gorgeous eyes. _I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful she was before…_He thought as he dazedly stared at his best friend.

The sound of Alanna tapping her foot impatiently shook him out of his inappropriate thoughts. "Queenscove, are you just going to stand there gaping while my mount needs feeding?" she asked, her temper rising. She saw that he wasn't looking at her, and he hadn't started working again, but that he was still staring at something. She let her eyes follow his gaze, and they landed on Kel. She stifled a laugh, all thoughts of anger gone.

Neal turned. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously.

She immediately stopped trying to stifle her growing laughter, and let it all spill out. Soon she was choking on her fits of laughter, so she stopped. "Nealan are you really that dumb?" she asked. "You're practically drooling over Squire Keladry! It's obvious that you like her!"

Neal turned beet-red. _Am I really that obvious?" _He asked himself. _I barely just figured out that I like her myself! I don't want anyone to know yet!_ "Well of course I like her!" he replied, his facial color returning to normal. "She's my best friend!"

Alanna sighed. "That's not what I meant Queenscove. I meant that you **really** like her!"

Neal opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again, unable to think of anything to say to that statement. He tried again. "So what if I do?" he asked defensively. "Who cares whether I do or not, she'll never feel that same, so it doesn't matter!"

"Never feel the same…Bah!" Alanna scoffed. "Haven't you seen the way she flirts with you? Or how whenever you two touch you both turn red…or how she looks at you? Haven't you noticed any of it?"

Neal thought for a moment. "She really does all that?" he asked quietly.

Alanna nodded. "So do you." She said, and walked away.

"Oh and hurry up with Darkmoon," she called over her shoulder. "I want a tent to go into by mid-day!" Neal sighed and finished grooming his Knight Mistresses' mount, trying not to think of his best friend. She went over to Alanna's saddle bags and pulled out her tent. As he was setting up the poles and pulling the fabric over them, the person that he was trying not to think of sat down on the ground next to him. He struggled to get the stubborn cloth over the large poles, but ended up ripping it. Kel giggled, and jumped up to help him. She inspected the tear, and asked, "Do you have a sewing kit?" Neal nodded but stayed where he was. "Are you going to get it?" she asked. He flushed, nodded again and ran over to his saddle bag. He rummaged through it, and then ran over to Alanna's. He pulled out a small, flat, rectangular shaped box, and ran back over to Kel. He handed it to her, and she selected the right thread color and the right size needle. Then she quickly and nimbly sewed a patch onto the rip. Then she helped Neal pull it over the poles, so as not to tear it again. Then they put Alanna's bags and saddle into the tent. Then they set out her bedroll, and put Neal's things in the adjoining part. They laid out his bedroll as well, and when they were crawling out, they're hands touched on the floor. Kel looked into Neal's eyes, and was caught in two swirling green pools of emotion. Neal slowly, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. Then he pulled back to see her reaction. She blushed lightly and put her fingers to her lips. She broke the hold Neal's eyes had on her, and looked down. Then she said, "I umm…have to go…see if Raoul needs…anything." Then she stood and ran out of the tent, settling her Yamani mask into place.

Neal sighed. _I always screw things up._

**A/N: So? What do you think? Lots of fluff just for you guys! And even a KISS! Betcha weren't expecting that now were you? Hope you liked it! I certainly did…**

**Review Answers:**

**Sunkissed Guacamole: Yah yah, no need to rub it in…any further that is…but I fixed it so you should be happy! Wow…in that second review you wrote a lot…a lot a lot a lot! Breathe Hallie! It'll pass…it's just a thought…thoughts come and go…and come and go… and yah…I forgot where I was going with that…btw…you're a dork…**

**nativewildmage: lol! Well…since you asked nicely…there's your answer! (see above) lol**

**Shang Warrior Phoenix: Here you go, but you get it on one condition…you have to review!**

**i-love-vash: I take it that means you like it? I hope so! **

**Squeakingtwig63: Ok! I did! Hope you luv it! Thanx! **

**queen-of-sapphires: They are Scanran bandits, sry I have so many errors…I'll try to do better I guess…umm…ok thanks I guess…**

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: Well I'm glad you think so! I think so too…Hope you liked this chapter! **

**lianhuaflower13: Won't work…nothing you can say or do will make me update faster! **

**FanFictionFantom: Thanx! I love compliments! lol! Ok then! Your wish is my command! **

**wildace keladry2005: Huh? What do you mean? I'm confused…but glad you liked it, and I definitely will!**

**USNA: Here's your update! Hope you liked it!**

**dancer4eva: lol! Here's a slightly longer one…does this one count? Yah…I noticed that too…but there weren't really any synonyms…but I'll try harder next time…promise…**

**Whew! Now that that's done…hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you did or not…REVIEW! **


	5. Hurt and Confused

**A/N: Meathead and Kel. Kel and Meathead. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own this? I mean, seriously? If I owned this, I probably wouldn't still be on fan fiction. All I own is the plot. That's it. **

**Review Answers at the bottom!**

The rest of the day for Neal was spent in a fog. After kissing Kel, Neal had spent the rest of the day mentally kicking himself. Alanna had seen him moping about and had given him extra chores for it. She made him do everything her imagination could dream up. From digging a hole for a privy, to cleaning up after **all** the horses. Gathering water, then casting spells on each canteen to purify it enough for drinking. Alanna got worried when Neal did all these dreadful tasks without any complaint. Nealan was always complaining about **something. **

He dutifully did his duty to his knight mistress, and never argued once. Alanna could often be heard throughout the day murmuring her concerns to Raoul about what was going on. It seemed he was having the same problem with Kel. She wasn't talking to anyone, and of course was avoiding Neal like the bloody plague. When Dom teased her playfully like he usually does, she looked at him silently, eyes hard, and then ran off. Dom was very hurt and confused after Kel treated him so badly. He almost ran after her but Raoul stopped him.

Kel went off on a ride with Peachblossom a little past midday. She didn't stray too far, for fear of more spidrens, but went just far enough so that she was alone. She talked quietly to her big oaf of a horse, as if he were her best friend; and could actually understand her. The oddest thing was that he seemed to nod his big head every so often as if agreeing with her distressed words.

Neal wasn't faring much better. He actually –willingly- accepted, when the Lioness challenged him to a spar after lunch. He soon had more bruises than he could count. If he and Kel had been talking, she could have given him some of her bruise balm. But they weren't. So she couldn't.

He and Kel were both in charge of cooking dinner. They didn't say one single word to each other, but somehow they could tell what the other wanted; without them asking. They made a light stew, and served it to all the hungry men; and Alanna. Kel ate slowly and deliberately while Neal scarfed his almost as soon as it hit the bowl. Then he was gone before anyone realized what had happened. Kel stopped eating, and watched the empty space where he had just been.

_Am I that repulsive that he had to get away from me?_ She wondered to herself. She let one tiny tear slowly roll down her warm cheek and fall quietly into her steaming soup. The men seemed to be to occupied with their dinner that they didn't notice their friend was hurting; all except one blue-eyed sergeant that is.

It pained Dom to see Kel upset. He loved her with all his heart, and didn't want her to be unhappy. If she would just talk to him, then he might be able to help. But she hadn't talked to anyone all day. Not even Neal; and he was her best friend. Dom was getting worried…

Neal had been sitting in his tent since he left the fire after his supper. He had tried to read a book, but was too restless. He tried to practice his fencing, but there wasn't enough space. He tried to sleep, but he just wasn't tired. He finally decided to work on his hand to hand combat skills. There was plenty of space for that, and it would help him to calm down. He took up a fighting stance and began some simple kicks and punches.

When he was done with that he was thoroughly exhausted. He had had a long day and was very tired. So he took off his cotton shirt; but left on his breeches, preferring not to be completely nude…He shivered against the cold, making his bare chest ripple. He clambered into his warm and cozy bad roll, but couldn't fall asleep.

Soon he heard the Lioness come into her part of the adjoining tent. She tripped on her bags, and cursed colorfully. Then her senses came back to her and she used her Gift to light up the small area. She rustled about with her things and then crawled into her bedroll. She murmured something and the purple light was gone.

Neal felt so stupid. He had just kissed his best friend in the whole world and then hadn't even talked to her! Now he lay in his bedroll, listening to the loud snores of the king's champion. It was completely black but Neal liked it that way. _How could I have been so stupid!_ He scolded himself. _What in Mithro's name possessed me to kiss her! _

Suddenly Neal heard his tent opening. He quietly –not wanting to wake Alanna- reached for his sword; hidden under his pillow. It slid silently out of its sheath, and just as he was about to strike his intruder, he heard a faint voice whisper, "Neal."

He stopped. He knew that voice. "Kel?" he whispered. He reached out into the darkness and his hand connected with what he suspected was Kel's hip. He felt a jolt of passionate fire shoot up his arm, and blushed lightly but ignored it. "Kel is something wrong?" he asked, concerned. His eyes were already adjusted, and he could make out her shivering form.

She shook her head slightly, and replied slowly, "Neal, I just…I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure Kel." he said softly, and in a feverous way. It made Kel shiver more, but from what, Neal could not tell. He motioned for her to sit by him, and she refused, deciding to stand by the door instead.

Neal didn't notice that the steady beat of Alanna's snores had subsided.

"Neal, about this morning…" she started, but she was interrupted.

"Kel, let me go first," said Neal. "I don't know why I did what I did, but all I know is that it felt so…right." He stood up and went over to his best friend. He put his arms on her shoulders, and stood there; waiting for her to respond. She was staring at her feet, and when she looked up, Neal was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks. He wrapped his lanky arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly. She stiffened in his hold, then relaxed and laid her head on his strong, muscled shoulder.

Alanna listened as her Meathead-ed Squire tried to console his best friend, while at the same time spilling out all his feelings for her.

She shook with her tears, and Neal felt his bare chest getting wet. He stroked her back, quietly soothing her. When she lifted her head, her tears had subsided and she was ready to talk. Neal led her outside so that they could get some air. They found a rock at the edge of camp that was big enough for them to sit on. Neal sat and pulled Kel onto his lap. She snuggled up against him and murmured, "Neal…I need to know something."

He nodded into her hair; to let her know he was listening.

"I need to know…did you really mean it?" She looked up in his big green eyes, and searched them frantically. She found many emotions, and wasn't sure what to make of them. She waited patiently for an answer, and when it came, every word was intertwined with passion, affection, love, and tenderness.

"I meant it all Kel." Then he titled her chin with his fingers and kissed her lightly. She surrendered herself to him and he deepened his kiss. Neither remembered how long they sat there, but both did remember how much it meant. Then they were interrupted by the stamping of hooves. They spun around wildly, and Kel laughed lightly when she saw that Peachblossom had freed himself of his tether, and had followed his mistress. Neal's face went white as Peachblossom swung his head to face him. He looked as if he was glaring at the young man holding his girl in his lap. He snorted, and snapped his teeth.

"Peachblossom, leave him be." Kel ordered sternly. Peachblossom snorted again, and trotted off. Kel sighed and leaned against Neal's chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt herself slipping. She murmured something into his soft skin.

They sat there for a moment, and when Neal began to get cold, he found that Kel was already sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to wake her, so he stood slowly. He cradled her in his strong arms and carried her off to her tent. He pushed opened the flap, and went inside. He shifted Kel to his left arm, and knelt on the floor. Then he pulled open her bedroll and laid her gently under the warm blankets. Then he covered her up and kissed her forehead.

When he was leaving her tent, he closed it quietly, and then turned around and walked away; right into a large bulky object.

"May I ask, Squire Nealan, why you were in Squire Keladry's tent? And why you are without a shirt?" questioned Raoul angrily.

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know it was short…and slightly...umm…different…but I hope you liked it anyway…And how about the ending? I like the ending the best…**

**Review Answers:**

**Sunkissed Guacamole: Umm…I explained this…you gotta learn to read whole paragraphs…go back and read it again…its all in there! And yes I can teach you to magically switch horses in 2 seconds flat…By the way…you're a dork…**

**wildace keladry2005: I'm glad! I'm really loving your reviews! lol**

**nativewildmage: Thanks! Hope you love this one just as much! **

**Confusedknight: Thanks, glad you liked it! I had fun writing that one…Hope you like this chapter! **

**lianhuaflower13: lol that's not how you spell it…its definitely…I know…but you know me! Unpredictable! Oh don't worry…I will…**

**FanFictionFantom: Glad you like it! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing! lol**

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: hehe! Me too!**

**Babbit: heh heh…whoops…sorry…my friend wanted this to be a KN and I promised her I'd make her one…hope you still like it anyway… but Dom and Neal will fight over her very soon! And then she'll have to pick!**

**Mage of Dragons: lol! Thanks! Here's an update, just for you!**

**Seyyada: Thanks! I will!**

**neurotically yours: I'm sorry…but hey I'm glad you loved it! Here's your update! **

**imakeladrygirl: Thanks! Glad you like it! **

**limabean839: Here's your update! Hope you like it!**

**Tigerlily: Hey thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too!**


End file.
